ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Honor Points
Honor points system Honor points can be obtained by conducting honorable fights, indicated by attacking people with yellow names. The formula for calculating your HP is: HP = (Units destroyed ^ 0.9) / 1000 (civil ships and rebuilt defences don't count, normally 70% of defenses are rebuilt) For a fight to be honorable you need to fulfill one of the following requirements: * At the moment of the fight the attacker has fewer military points than the target * If the attacker has more military points than his target, he must fulfil one of the following: - At the moment of fight the target has more than 50% of the attackers military points - At the moment of fight the target only has up to 10 military points less than the attacker - At the moment of fight the target is no more than 100 military ranks behind the attacker - At the moment of fight the target has a bandit rank. Excluded from this are Alliance members, buddies and inactives. => they are neutral, so you can neither gain nor lose HP from them. NOTE: A player can earn or lose honor points if he has at least 1% of all ships in the combat. example: if you destroyed 10 LF: HP = (40,000 ^ 0.9) / 1000 = 13.86 = 13 HP The attacker will earn HP for the defender's units he destroys. The defender will earn HP for any of the attacker's units he destroys. Honor Points System ACS Attack Honorable only if one of the following is met: * The military points of the defender is not less than 50% of the sum of the attackers military points. * Defender is a bandit ACS Defend: Honorable only if one of the following is met: * The military points of the attackers are not less than 50% of the sum of the defenders military points. * One of the attackers is a bandit Honor points ratings The following are the "good" honor point ratings *Grand Emperor (Top 10 HP Ranking and at least 15,000 HP) * Emperor (Top 100 HP Ranking and at least 2,500 HP) *Star Lord (Top 250 HP Ranking and at least 500 HP) The following are the "bad" honor point ratings *Bandit (Bottom 250 HP Ranking and at least -500 HP) * Bandit Lord (Bottom 100 HP Ranking and at least -2,500 HP) * Bandit King (Bottom 10 HP Ranking and at least -15,000 HP) Honor Points Advantages and Disadvantages When attacking different players, you can plunder varying amounts of resources... * Attacks that are neutral or not honorable give 50% resource plunder * Attacks against honorable targets give 75% resource plunder * Attacks against bandits give 100% resource plunder Advantages *You can use Honor points to bid in an auction. 1 Honor point can exchange to 100 bid points. However any honor points exchanged in this manner are non-refundable. Disadvantages *All battles against said person are honorable battles, and thus they'll never flee. *Being a Bandit (or higher) means that if someone attacks you and wins, they steal all your resources (yes, that's 100% resource capture).